This invention relates generally to communications systems and, in particular, to systems and methods for performing authorized intercept of communications within a communications system.
Many countries in which communications networks, such as but not limited to telecommunications networks, operate have communications interception or wiretap laws. Such laws require communications service providers to enable legal entities to intercept specified communications taking place within their jurisdiction.
In the case of satellite-based communications systems, it is particularly challenging for a law enforcement agency (LEA) to intercept communications with a particular intercept target within its jurisdiction, because the target subscriber could be anywhere in the world, and because communications with such subscriber can be conducted through one satellite or a network of satellites without going through any land-based telephone office, such as a public switched telephone network (PSTN) station or a cellular telephone base station, which heretofore have conveniently provided authorized intercept capability to LEAs.
Accordingly, there is a significant need for systems and methods that can perform authorized intercepts within a satellite-based communications system.